The Devils Advocate
by Gamezmasta
Summary: Who would ever thought that the end of the Mishima Devil Gene could lead to the beginning.The beginning of the End.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devils Advocate**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

**Prologue**

_The End Of The Devil Gene_

_The conflict between Jin, Kazuya and Azazeal ended in a dimness, unexplainable mystery. As the world came to it's final oblivion. The father and son teamed to clash the mighty God of hell however the three mysteriously disappeared afterwards. Leaving no tracks, no trace or even evidence. Leaving no victorious as well. Leaving the world stunned to the core. The three powerful forces, Jin Kazama the child of destiny, Kazuya Mishima the devil, Azazeal the God of hell, all gone. Vanished into thin air._

_Those that were there saw everything and yet no one knows why or how it happened. Eddy Gordo, the second in command of The Mishima Zabaitszu, announced that there was no clarified winner and the tournament was to be terminated._

_The devil gene is now finally gone forever with it's two last living host....Or has it?_

_Peaceful Times_

_Both The Mishima Zabaitszu and G Co-operation have agreed to stand grounds until their rightful leaders return. When ever that is no one knows. Eddy Gordo, the leader of The Mishima Zabaitszu. Bruce Irvine, the leader of G Co-operation. Both leaders have agreed to decontaminate what Jin and Kazuya have caused around the globe. _

_The war between the worlds most powerful organizations was finally over. The world was now back at peace but mostly back to the people._

_As for the competitors of The Iron Fist some agreed to stay in Japan hoping the two leaders would return for another round. In reality they didn't and now the fighters live a more peaceful life however some had bad vibes._

_Eddy Gordo now controls The Mishima Zabaitszu but not fully. Eddy has also agreed to help those in need since Jin was part to blame for the total madness around the globe._

_Julia Chang now works with The Mishima Zabaitszu since it was Heihachi who stole her data for the project Genocell. Eddy has agreed to help her since he knows Julia personally plus Jin had a soft spot for her and only Eddy knew that._

_Lars Alexsendersson has agreed to help with his Tekken force since Kazuya was his half, twit, brother who left the trash to be cleaned. He has also agreed to help detective Lei Wu long to solve the case of the century._

_Lei Wu Long and his crew agreed to investigate the mystery disappearance of the father and son team. At first Lei hesitated but Jin was hes best friends son. He couldn't let her down, not again._

_Hwoarang was gonna go back to Korea however he decided to stay and train for the stuck up Kazamas mighty return. He usually hangs out with his pal for life, Julia Chang._

_Ling has been emotionally upset since Jin was one of her best friends. Panda has been there for her to comfort her. She has also decided to help find Jin with Asuka her best friend._

_Asuka decides to help Lei find Jin her cousin considering they never knew each other personally. Still deep down she believes Jin is alive and wants to save him from his darkness._

Weeks Later After Tekken 6

Hehachi Mishima Is Dead

Weeks after The Iron Fist Tournament 6 Heihachi Mishima was found dead at his mountain peak by his son, Lars Alexsendersson. After Lars return to Japan with his father the world was in state of shock to hear Heihachi dead however his death was far from normal. The doctors can't fully explain how Heihachi died since his body and organs were still in good condition. Plus there was no damage on the body itself. The death of Heihachi will remain a mystery.

The Doctors Office

Lars was pacing up and down trying hard not to believe that his father was actually dead. _"If only I went there sooner then maybe he'll be alive." _He roared then gave the wall a light fist.

Suddenly the door unexpectedly opened Lars swung round taking no chances and getting ready for the intruder.

Lei Wu Long had his hands in the air. _"Hey Lars it's me Lei." _He assured the angry Mishima and closed the door.

Lars dropped his fighting stance. _"Sorry about that just jumpy." _He immediately apologized taking a seat afterwards to feel more relaxed.

Lei too took a seat. _"No problem." _He accepted the apology. _"So what happened? To Heihachi?" _He asked bluntly changing the subject.

Lars was still in shock to actually believe his father is dead gone but was prepared to tell the cop. _"My father Heihachi is dead detective I couldn't save him." _He sadly admitted taking all the blame.

Lei suddenly felt terrible _Heihachi too? All Mishimas except Lars Will Lars go too? _He knew darn well what it's like to loose someone. _"How? I mean he was not an easy guy to pound." _He asked after all Mishimas were hard to pin down alive. Twenty-two years ago he faced Kazuya of all people and got a real beating. That day still haunts him.

Lars took a deep breath inhaling what he believes, his failure. _"His body was so. It's as if his life just vanished I mean no broken bones no damage at all. His body was is in good condition. The doctors did several test yet nothing. I just don't know the fucking answer well it least not now. Trust me I'll find the __answer and when I do the killer will die by my hands. My hands alone." _He confessed with sheer determination.

_Life? His life vanished? What? His soul? _Lei was in shock to hear the commotion but deep down he witnessed this bizarre event before, years ago. _Kazuya was able to take life unexplainable but he isn't here is he? Jin? I don't think he would have the heart to_

Months Later

The Past Catches Up

Eddy Gordo still felt unsettled considering it's been months since the mystery tragic event that occurred to his master, friend, Jin Kazama. The event plays over and over in his head as if he was pin point to blame. He was there yet he didn't know why or how it happened and now he was left in charge as the worlds greatest enemy. The world was now on his shoulders.

Eddy was spending time sitting by the master's desk tapping his fingers while glaring into the photos that was sent to him years ago by a unknown sender. On the photo was suppose to be the one responsible for his family's death back in Brazil but now Eddy was confused. After Eddy finally met the man during the Fifth Iron Fist Tournament. The man had no idea of what Eddy was talking about. In the end Eddy was defeated, defeated by confusion and was now left with determination to find the real killer.

Eddy picked up one of the photos with outrage. _If it wasn't him? Then who is this?_

Authors Notes

Next Chapter The Unexpected


	2. Chapter 2

**The Devils Advocate**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

**Chapter 1 – The Unexpected**

Leis Office

Asuka and Ling were investigating on the mystery that occurred months ago at The Iron Fist Tournament Sixth.

_This is getting us nowhere _Asuka flung back on her four wheeled chair sighing. _"This is bullshit." _She grumbled loudly.

_What now? _Ling puts the paper down to see what the commotion was about. _"What is?" _She asked to calm the wild Kazama.

Asuka got up stretched her limbs then got comfortable again on her chair. _"Everything! I mean what happened really? No one knows and all we have is a video which doesn't last more than a fucking minute." _She whined then plopped onto the chair resting her head on the desk. She started thinking about food since she didn't eat breakfast.

_This was her brilliant idea to investigate since Jin is her blood _Ling sighed. _"I know but isn't Jin your cousin? Don't you want to save him?" _She shyly reminded Asuka who got up by the tone.

_That was weird Is Ling in love with Jin? My cousin? Poor girl _Asuka looked directly at Ling. _"Yeah but where do we start? I wish there was more than this." _She admitted dimly than sat again.

_Shes right there is nothing but the video which doesn't show much. _Ling sighed in defeat. _"Your right but for now let's just start on what we've got ok?" _She suggested hoping Asuka won't quit just yet.

_I guess she has a point plus theres nothing to do now cos the two hotshots are fucking gone _Asuka nodded in agreement. _"Your right let's do it." _She chanted as she tensed her fist in the air.

The two watched the video again, still nothing.

As the video stopped for the hundredth time. _"Hey Asuka how are you and Jin related?" _Ling suddenly asked out of the blue.

_I knew it she is in love with Jin She better not ask me to set the two then again we don't even know if Jin is alive _Asuka rolled her eyes. _"Well apparently his mother, Jun, may she rest in peace, is my aunt." _She answered.

_Jun is her aunt! Amazing! That explains her talents as a fighter _Ling was overwhelmed. _"Jun is your aunt? That's amazing Jun is one of the most powerful female fighters I mean she alone defeated Kazuya." _She confessed since she heard stories from her great, great grandfather, Wang Jinrey.

_Jun defeated Kazuya? The powerful Mishima? I never knew and yet she gave birth to his child How ironic "Yeah I was told she was indeed a great fighter and of course a good person. Too bad I couldn't __meet her but instead I trained in her arts." _Asuka confessed feeling proud of herself since Kazama style was hard to obtain.

Suddenly Lei barged in making the girls squeal with fright.

_Shit should have knocked first _Lei laughed almost dropping his lunch. _"Sorry ladies." _He apologized as he scratched the back of his head with one hand.

Both girls cocked their eyebrows even twitching making Lei nervous.

"_NEXT TIME KNOCK!!" _They both screamed perfectly in time.

_Holly shit who needs a ear test? Cos I don't _Lei felt like fainting the words echoed in his ear then into his head. _"Ok I'm sorry but do you two want to take a break? It is lunch time." _He suggested hoping the girls will forgive his stupidity.

The two girls left to fill their stomachs leaving the cop on his own.

_This is all we have a video _Lei started the video player leaning back for comfort to watch the mysterious fight which ended unexplainable.

Julia's Apartment

Julia Chang was working on her data she was mighty glad to have it back within her finger tips. She was typing away however thoughts of the two Mishimas were still there, swirling in her mind. _Man it's been months and still no Jin or Kazuya I wonder what happened to them? _She stopped for a bit remembering the first time she met the mysterious Jin Kazama. The man she was suppose to hate since Mishima destroyed her family's home, lineage, land almost everything. However to her Jin was only half since he didn't carry the name which proved that he was suppose to be different. Instead after Jin became leader he became the perfect duplicate of Kazuya Mishima, earths destroyer. _I wonder what happened to Jin Kazama? Did he really die after the third Tournament? How when he was in the forth? Along his father who too was suppose to be dead_ She closed her eyes to go back to where it all began.

Flashback

Tekken 3

Julia Chang entered the tournament to save her homeland but personally her mother who Heihachi abducted for unknown reasons. She came very close to verse Heihachi however she was to face a secret fighter, his grandson, Jin Kazama, first. The last name rang a few bells within old fighters but the first name was foreign. The world was in shock to know Heihachi even had a grandson.

_This is Jin Kazama? No way! _The moment she came face to face with Jin she froze at his perfection. He had a body created by the gods itself. His hair unsteady with bangs dangling in front, yet jet black. His eyes so dark yet beautiful which all girls could never turn away from but most of all his lips which were slightly open....And looked scrumptious too. _How can he be Mishima? Hes too perfect How can he be born into a hated family?_

_This is Julia Chang? My mothers best friends daughter? Shes prettier in person but she looks so sad __Why? Is it cos of me? _Jin in return showed a slight sign of interest but not for a fight rather for something else. However it was forbidden for a Chang and a Mishima to intertwined but he didn't know that. Deep down he didn't want to fight the beautiful Native American but didn't have a choice he wanted to destroy Ogre. The creature that willingly took his mother from him when he was just fifteen.

The two incredible fighters clashed for some time, leaving Jin the victor however he had to confirm something before moving on otherwise his heart won't beat. _"Tell me why were you fighting?" _He asked nicely since to him Julia was too precious to be fighting at all. _Shes the most beautiful creature I've ever seen_

_Gosh how close? He is so sexy! _Julia sadly looked up into his dark gaze in her heart Jin was the most gorgeous guy she ever laid eyes on. _What am I thinking? Hes a Mishima! No a half Mishima_ She knew deeply chances like this a very limited especially when Jin is the family's enemy, her enemy. _"My home but I heard my mother was." _She started to tremble trying hard not to cry she missed her mother.

_She sounds just like me fighting for my mother _Jin cuts her off by placing his thumb on her dried lips while his finger laid perfectly under her chin making her frozen yet on fire by his manly touch. No man has ever touched her like this. He gazed into Julia's eyes with determination. _"I'll find your mom that's a promise." _He smiled leaving Julia's hating Mishima heart slowly thawing away.

_What's this I'm feeling? _Julia felt her heart beating rapidly. _I'm I? Have I fallen for Jin?_ She fell dangerously in love with one of the antagonist to her family.

End Of Flashback 

Suddenly there was a major knock on the door Julia quickly sprung to life over coming the past. _"Coming!" _She shouted as she went to the door. She opened it with cautious since the knocker was rude. _"Yes?"_

"_Bout time you answered. Do you know how cold it is?" _Hwoarang complained shivering his wits.

_Should have known _Julia smiled opening the door wider. _"My apologies come in." _She said sarcastically.

"_Will do." _Hwoarang answered back as he walked in feeling the warmth. _"Much better." _He whispered.

Julia quickly closed the door it was cold outside after all. _"So what brings you here Hwoarang?" _She asked as she rubbed her arms to stay warm.

_Only one thing brought me here _Hwoarang turned around. _"Well anything of that stuck up bastard?" _He quickly demanded.

_Stuck up bastard? _Julia felt puzzled. _What's he on about?_

_She should know by now unless the cold has her brain malfunction _Hwoarang rolled his eyes. _"Kazama? Who else." _He whined sarcastically.

_Poor Jin not even here to defend himself_ Julia laughed she thought Hwoarang would never mention Jins name but he proved her wrong.

"_Well?" _Hwoarang demanded again folding his arms across his torso.

"_No afraid not." _Julia sadly admitted since she has deep feelings for Jin but never told Hwoarang who happens to be her friend and of course Jins ultimate competitor.

Hwoarang sighed, miserably. _"That's just great. How am I suppose to kick his Kazama ass now?" _He grumbled as he dropped his arms in disappointment shaking his head.

_Poor Hwoarang _Julia had to laugh again since Hwoarang did look stupid. _"He'll come back knowing you want a rematch." _She assured him since Jin is part Mishima, all Mishimas enjoys a good competition.

Hwoarang straighten himself then shrugged feeling more encouraged. _"I hope your right Jules cos every time we meet to fight something goes fucking wrong." _He admitted seriously.

_Wow this guy is too serious I mean how can anyone keep up with Jin anyway? Apart from Kazuya and Heihachi that is _Julia just had to ask. _"Hey Hwoarang why do you hate Jin?" _She shyly asked since she had strong feelings for Jin.

_Hate? That's well personal but _Hwoarang was in shock to hear the question especially by that kind of tone. He sighed placing his hands on his hips getting prepared to tell where it all began. _"Well it all began when we were fifteen. I was the champion of the street ring held underground in Japan. Fighters from around the world came to compete. As for me there was no one strong enough until the Mishima, Heihachi came. At first I thought I was to fight him however it was his grandson who I had to fight. To be honest Jin didn't look fifteen he was tensed to the max he even looked mighty sad but I didn't care I just wanted a good rumble and boy it was. The bloodsport went for ages and well we came a draw. My first draw ever was to the half breed Jin Kazama who is now my rival. Since then I swore to get better to kick his ass but sadly it hasn't happened yet." _He finished his past story which still haunts him even today.

_Wow they met as teens! Amazing! _Julia was thrilled to hear Hwoarangs story suddenly she remembered something. _"Hey Hwoarang I gotta go to the Mishima Zabaitszu to correct a few errors of my data. Wanna tag along or are you busy?" _She suddenly asked.

Hwoarang blinked several times recalling what she just said. _Mishima Zabaitszu? Jins mansion? I hate that fucking place! It's like when you walk in......Kiss your fucking soul goodbye _He just froze as his expression dropped.

_What's wrong with him? Is he sick? _Julia waved at him to get his full attention. _"Hello? Earth to Hwoarang?" _She singed.

_Hello? Right! _Hwoarang shook his head snapping back to reality. _"Sorry about that and yeah sure." _He replied cos honestly he didn't want Julia to go to death row all alone.

The two left the apartments and headed for the evil heart of Japan, The Mishima Zabaitszu, unknown to them a figure followed. A man followed.

Leis Office

Leis eye twitched as he screwed his face. _"This is absolute bullshit! I mean theres nothing! Nothing at fucking all! It's as if someone just did cut and paste." _He roared in frustration as he watched the footage again and again, still nothing. He gave up and paused the footage.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_The hell? The girls are back already? Wow must be really determined!_ Lei looked at the door before he could say anything.

The person knocked again rather loudly this time.

At first Lei hesitated but eventually gave in thinking it was the girls playing a prank like last time. _"Come in!" _He shouted turning off the footage and fixing the paper on his uncleaned desk.

_The hell? _The door opened yet slowly which made Lei sit with suspicious he even got his pistol ready. _That's not the girls they would've bolted in like fireworks_

The door finally opened. _"Detective Wu Long?" _Lars said with cautious just to make sure he found the right room.

_Give me a heart attack won't ya _Lei felt his pulse calm he puts his pistol back into his pocket. _"Come in Lars sorry about the mess." _He flattered feeling embarrassed.

_How should I begin?_ Lars walked in rather awkwardly he took a seat looking for the right words to begin his uncertain conversation.

_Is there something wrong? Or is this guy sick?_ Lei blinked several times as he studied Lars's expression.

_No I have to tell him that's why I'm here! _Lars sighed. _"Detective." _He trembled as if there was something caught in his throat.

_Detective? Man I feel old when people say that _Lei laughed making Lars confused. _"Lars I told ya before call me Lei." _He playfully joked folding his arms.

_Right now that's out of the system _Lars nodded he now felt more easy. _"Ok, Lei theres something I have to tell you." _He said rather serious.

_This guy is serious I wonder what it is? _ Lei looked at him, curiously he nodded waiting for Lars to finish what he started.

"_This has to be confidential until there is more proof, understand?" _Lars seriously instructed even lowering his head.

_This must be something the world shouldn't know but what? Just when the world came to peace too _Lei nodded his head again. _"Let's hear it." _He demanded preparing for the worst.

Lars took a deep breath. _"Lei I think I know what killed my father." _He started then paused letting it all sink in even though he never knew Heihachi well, the man was still his biological father.

_Heihachi's death! _Lei was now eager to know since the death of Heihachi was suspicious, way too suspicious. _"Well what then?" _He demanded waiting for the awful truth to slip.

_Here goes nothing _Lars took another breath, sweating in the process. _"Lei, there maybe another Mishima. Perhaps another devil gene carrier." _He finished dimly hoping the cop won't explode like he did.

_Another Mishima! Another devil gene carrier! Is this the death of Heihachi? _However Lei remained still his face just dropped dramatically.

**Authors Notes**

**Next Chapter – Another Mishima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Devils Advocate**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

**Chapter 2 – Another Mishima**

Leis Office

_This is maddening! Can't be! How? When? Why didn't anyone know? Just when the world finally comes to peace_ Lei was completely speechless, emotionless.

Lars knew the news would be too much but he had to tell someone, not just anyone. _"Lei I'm sorry if I brought this up but." _He started to apologize.

Lei slammed both fist on his desk making the paper glided in all directions. _"No I'm glad you told me but now let's get this straight. Where? When? And How? If you don't mind." _He roared in frustration since Jin and Kazuya were enough. He couldn't arrest even one and now theres perhaps a third one to deal with.

Lars understood Lei he knew Mishimas weren't easy to deal with especially when they are devil gene carriers. _"It was before The Third Tournament even before the martial artists started to, if I recall, evaporate. I was a Russian soldier." _He started his past life dreadful story.

_You got to be kidding? _Lei froze by Lars's intro. _"Russia? Of all fucking places." _He complained since he hated Russia it was a place full of bad experiences. He folded his arms as his gaze rested on Lars. _"You? A Russian soldier?" _He asked bluntly since Lars does have a brutal fighting style and also the Russians weren't the friendly type.

"_Well my mothers Russian." _Lars answered with a straight forward nod.

_So Lars mother is Russian? Heihachi you fucking dog! _Lei screwed his face in disgust as his lunch rose to his throat. He cleared his throat along with his stomach._ "So that explains why the world never knew you. Russia is rather a mute these days." _He mentioned in a nice way.

Lars nodded he knew Lei was right on the dot. No one knew him until The Sixth Tournament came. _"True anyways when I was in soldier I saw a tank with a man inside. In one of the secret underground laboratory." _He continued his story.

_The hell? A man? _Lei felt puzzled and yet the story did sound peculiar, too perculiar. _"A man? Secret laboratory?" _He questioned.

Lars nodded in return. _"Yes I thought it was my brother Kazuya however I discovered that he was with G Co-operation when I came to Japan." _He explained considering he too was confused about the whole scenario.

_Lars knew about Kazuya but Kazuya knew nothing of Lars....Strange "So you knew you had a brother?" _Lei questioned since the world went dim when it found out Lars was Kazuyas half blooded brother.

Deep down Lars hated the fact that Kazuya was indeed his brother but it wasn't neither of their fault. It was Heihachis who is now gone leaving his mistakes behind. _"Yes my mother told me. She even showed me pictures and facts." _He sadly answered while nodding.

_Great now the magic question is....Will he be like Kazuya? Another Devil? Or Jin? A man battling himself?_ Lei now felt uneasy if there is indeed another Mishima who knows what hes like. _"Great." _He whined under his breath ashe suddenly got up went to his cupboard to pull out a suitcase.

Lars sat quietly as he watched the troubled cop. _What is he doing? _He continue to watch with confusion.

Lei placed the suitcase on his desk he glared at Lars. _"Well don't just sit there go and get packing." _He said dramatically as he started putting his weapons, paper and even his passport into his suitcase.

_Packing? For What? _Lars was all puzzled even scratched the back of his head.

_This guy is really a klutz _Lei suddenly stopped to laugh which made Lars a bit uncomfortable. _"Pack for Russia of course." _He answered reading Lars's expression.

_So back to Russia where it all began I hope Lei knows what hes doing _Lars nodded in return he even smiled. He got up instantly. _"Right I'll meet you at the airport with my Tekken Force." _He assured the happy go lucky cop.

_Tekken Force? Bad idea! _Lei sprung his head._ "No no we'll travel as civilians you know less suspicious other wise hell will break loose and we may never leave Russia." _He explained while waving his hands in the air.

_Suspicious? Hes got a point there _Lars nodded._ "Your right I'll be seeing you." _He agreed and left the office.

Lei started to reload his favorite pistol until he saw a flash, of a image. A flash of his old partner who too disappeared without a single trace. _"Forgive me I couldn't save your son." _He whispered before going into thought mode. _Twenty-two years now She too disappeared just like them mysteriously I wonder if they are together now? Ha she'll teach a thing or two to those devil gene fuckers Hmm_ _If this Mishima looks like Kazuya Is Jun the mother? Since she was made for one purpose; for Kazuya I wonder if hes younger than Jin? Or older?_

The Mishima Zabaitszu

Eddy was in the main computer room doing filing data sheets until he thought of that day, when it came, that man who changed his life forever. He pulled out the photo and death glared at his bloods killer. _"I will find you and burn the living hell out of you! Sick fuck!" _He shouted but not to loud cos there were guards on patrol and he didn't want them to think hes finally loosing it.

Suddenly there was a, rather, loud knock on the door which made Eddy jump a bit.

_The hell? Who? I'm not expected to see anyone _Eddy quickly hid the photos. _"Come in." _He demanded.

The door opened it was Julia and her shadow, Hwoarang. _"Hey Eddy." _She chanted as she closed the door.

_Thank god _Eddy felt stress relief. _"Hey Jules good to see you and you too Hwoarang." _He said as he greeted them both with a hand shake. Then rested his gaze at Julia._ "Here for the computer?" _He nicely ask even knowing why Julia is here.

_Such a mind reader _Julia smiled in return. _"Yeah if you don't mind just got a few errors to correct." _She explained.

_Shes forgotten already such klutz _Eddy shook his head with a laugh. _"Julia I told you before your welcome here anytime." _He reminded her then smiled however to Hwoarang it sounded wrong, too wrong.

_Welcomed here? Since when? Is Jules seeing Eddy? That's just...so..not..right!_ Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow while the sickness rose within his stomach.

_Oh god is he thinking of what I'm thinking? Sicko _Julia saw Hwoarangs horrified expression she had to come up with something quick smart. _"No Hwoarang me and Eddy are good friends." _She chuckled as she placed her hands tightly on her tiny waist.

_Please me with Julia? Now theres no chance in hell _Eddy laughed again cos he never saw Julia like that, ever. _"It's true so don't worry." _He said calming the red haired cos he knew someone else had his eyes on Julia.

_Hello sweetie _Julia jumped onto one of the computers, her favorite of course. _"Let's get cracking." _She chanted as the screen lit up.

_Jules will take some time _Eddy looked back at Hwoarang. _"Can I get you anything?" _He requested since he knew Julia will take a long while.

_Nah but thanks _Hwoarang shook his head no not even looking at Eddy. _"No thanks I'm fine." _He answered back hoping he didn't sound too rude.

Eddy then thought of the Tournament and just had to ask the most obvious question. _"So what do you think happened? At the tournament?" _He asked hoping to get some sort of answer since he knew Jin and Hwoarang go way back, to their teens.

_Dunno? What else can I say? _Hwoarang didn't know what to say since it all happened so fast to him it was a quick glimpse not even a real fight._"I'm just glad the bastards are gone." _He admitted but he felt empty now. No Kazama to threaten.

Eddy chuckled. _"I see that you dislike Jin." _He smirked as he knew he hit one of Hwoarangs button.

_Dislike? Like fucking hell What the hell was this guy thinking? _Hwoarang sprung to life thanks to the word "dislike". _"Not dislike hate." _He angrily spat while his hand tensed into a fist.

_So intense how can he keep up with Jin anyway? _Eddy saw the reaction clearly and decided to drop the subject of hating Jin. _"I chose to work for him to save Christies grandfather, my master. My services __were her grandfathers fundings and luckily there was a cure. We became friends professionally considering he was going a bit nutty. Jin told me things that no one else knows which I found strange. Still I saw the Kazama side of him fighting to be human but I guess Azazel disposed that. You may either hate or like Jin but I owe him my life, twice." _He explained professionally as if he were in military all his life.

_Jin agreed to save Christies pop? Does she even know? So he isn't so heartless after all maybe there still good in him Why the fuck I thought of that? Hm Fuck him!_ Hwoarang was in shock after hearing Eddy's confession. _"Interesting." _He mumbled under his breath.

_The photos? _Eddy suddenly went silent lowering his head . _Should I show the photos to them? What will be the reaction? I have to show someone or I'll end up being a patient at the mental ward _He sighed in defeat not knowing if it was the right the to do.

_What now? _Hwoarang felt misplaced as Eddy suddenly went dim he just couldn't bare when people got would just shut down. _He was all chummy over Jin and now the silent treatment _He was just about to say something.

"_Julia, Hwoarang there is something I should show you." _Eddy suddenly blurted out loud.

Both Julia and Hwoarang turned to face the troubled Brazilian.

_Something to show?_ _"What is it Eddy?" _Julia trembled hoping it has something to do with Jin in a good way. If it was bad news she knew she wouldn't cope. If that were to happen she'll never get the chance to tell him what's been eating her for so long, too long.

Eddy straightened himself hoping this was the right thing to do. _"We must go to my room but quietly I don't trust the guards." _He got up to open the door making sure there were no guards he didn't like being over crowded._ "This way guys." _He instructed leading both Julia and Hwoarang to his office which was quite a walk. They finally came to a stop. _"Here it is." _He said as he opened the door they entered. _"Please take a seat." _He kindly requested Julia and Hwoarang did so.

_Wonder what it is? He looks so serious _Hwoarang thought as he got comfortable in the red, rich expensive chair. _"Jin sure has rich taste like Kazuya." _He blabbered as he touched the rich fabric like a child.

_Eddy what is it? What's eating you? Is it Jin? _ Julia was now worried she'd never seen Eddy like this before, ever cos Eddy was more like the happy jack of the pack. She finally took her seat.

_I hope this isn't too much but who else I can tell? Fuck it! It's now or never _ Eddy finally took his seat having second thoughts of what he was about to do. Erupt two volcanoes.He grabbed the photos from his shirt pocket and placed them onto his desk. _"Take a look." _

Julia grabbed one. _"Kazuya!" _She gasped with her hand on her mouth but looked at it more carefully. _Wait is this really Kazuya? The man looks younger, much younger _She dropped her hand with confusion.

Hwoarang too grabbed one. _Kazuya? No wait the hair it's more like....straight...The hell is going on? _He went into shock mode staring at the disturbing photo.

"_This was the one who killed my family back in Brazil before The Third Tournament. Nearly the whole population wiped out mysteriously. Luckily there were survivals." _Eddy confessed while holding the pain of loss within him.

_I hope there is no other fucking Mishima I hate them all even the half breed Kazama!_ Hwoarang came over his shockness _"Are you sure?" _He questioned as he decided to put the photo back down he couldn't bare another glimpse.

_Am I sure? I have no idea _Eddy glared in return folding his arms sitting back a bit to get cozy. _"I confronted Kazuya in The Fifth Tournament. I said my name even my fathers full name and yet he had no idea what the fuck I was blabbering about. The bastard didn't even know me or my family. In fact he said he never knew the people of Brazil or even not been there at all." _He answered in frustration.

Julia and Hwoarang was stunned they had no idea what Eddy was going through.

_Poor Eddy He too lost precious valuables by a Mishima Just like me _Julia sadly placed the photo back down not daring to look again. _"So when did you get this?" _She nicely asked hoping Eddy wouldn't jump to conclusion.

Eddy looked at Julia he trusts her and would tell her anything. He dropped all of his restraints. _"It was sent to me before The third Tournament. What makes things worse the fucking sender is unknown." _He miserably sighed. He just hated the fact his family's killer could be on the loose and the only clues was these stupid photos.

Hwoarang screwed his face angrily._"Well if this isn't Kazuya then who the fuck is it?" _He demanded even knowing there wouldn't be a straight up answer.

_Who is he? "Good question." _Eddy sadly answered folding his fingers.

Hwoarang folded his arms. _"Some fucking cunning mutt must have been keeping an eye on the Mishimas." _He suggested. _"But who? I mean Mishimas they're all fucking suicides anyway." _He finished before glaring at a painting on the wall to cool down a bit.

_I've got it _Julia suddenly grabbed the photo again. _"Eddy get you computer running." _She suddenly said she had a idea, an idea which could lead to more much confusion.

_The computer? Why? Then again Julia is a genius on the technology _Eddy shrugged off the anger and did what Julia said. _"Here you go." _

_This goes here and then do this _Julia scanned the picture onto a bigger screen. _"Perfect." _She chanted as she clapped her hands.

_Damn no fucking color _Hwoarang shook his head in disappointment but didn't blame Jules. _"This sucks! If only we had color." _He complained as he looked at the photo on the big screen.

_Wait that isn't Jin Kazama That is no Kazuya Mishima either _Eddy was now studying the image more carefully since now he knows what Kazuya and Jin look like.

_Now how do you do it again? Aha that's right _ Julia was studying the expensive keyboard her eyes scanning for the right key pads. _"Here we go." _She chanted as the photo suddenly went into color.

_Wow! Amazing! How the hell she do that? That will come in handy _Hwoarang blinked several times at the color image. _"Wow Jules you gotta teach me that." _He asked politely since he was a low grader when it comes to computers.

_He is so sweet _Julia giggled she was indeed proud of herself. _"Sure." _She said.

The three got closer to the screen in total silence.

_Wait a fuck? I know those eyes when I see them_ Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow they started to twitch as if Jin was right in front of him. He angrily studied the picture. _"No fucking way!" _He hissed.

_He looks like Kazuya but his eyes are different, much different Kazuyas are green this ones dark like _Julia studied the picture but couldn't pin down the right words._ "Eddy this isn't Kazuya I mean there are no scares of what so ever. Plus his hair is jet black Kazuyas is dark brown. Also his eyes, their like." _She trembled as she pointed to the screen trying hard not to believe what the out come would be.

"_Jins." _Hwoarang finished her sentence he knew the eyes of Jin Kazama too well. _So is this bastard Kazama or Mishima? He looks like both to me "His eyes are like fucking Jins!"_ He angrily admitted.

Julia looked at Hwoarang. _He must really hate him....Was coming a draw that bad?_ _"Yeah." _She finally whispered back as she remembered the story Hwoarang told her about him and Jin. _"Is he related to Jin or Kazuya? Or both? This isn't good." _She trembled in fear since she did witness the brutal fight between father and son, Kazuya and Jin.

Hwoarang was ticked he kicked his foot a little in the air luckily he hit nothing. _"So how do you explain this? I mean hes just another fucking Jin except the hair." _He suggested as he then shrugged to over come the pissed off mode.

Eddy knew this was no Kazuya cos he encountered the bastard in The Fifth Tournament. Kazuya didn't even know him or his father or has never been to Brazil. _"I guess my theory was right all along."_

_Theory?_ Julia looked at him.

_Theory? What fucking theory!_ Hwoarang stared hard at Eddy wanting the nerve to knock him flat.

Eddy looked back at the two confused pedestrians. _"There is another Mishima."_


End file.
